With the continuous development of display technology, display panels are applied more and more widely, and requirements on function and appearance of the display panel by users also become increasingly diverse. To meet the requirements of users, flexible display panels have been developed. The flexible display panel has the characteristic of being variable and bendable. In basis of the characteristic, researchers try to integrate a pressure sensing function into the flexible display panel.
In the conventional technology, the method for integrating the pressure sensing function into the flexible display panel is generally to arrange one or more bridge electrodes, formed by four resistors connected in a form of Wheatstone bridge, on an array substrate of the flexible display panel. In a case that the flexible display panel is subjected to external pressure, resistances of the four resistors of the bridge electrode are changed, and a pressure sensing circuit connected to the one or more bridge electrodes transforms the change in the resistances into a value of the external pressure subjected by the flexible display panel.
In the method for integrating the pressure sensing function into the flexible display panel, the resistance of each of the four resistors of the bridge electrode is quite sensitive to temperature, thus, the temperature is changed due to a large amount of heat generated during operation of the display panel. If the temperatures of the regions corresponding to the four resistors of the bridge electrode are not uniform, an output voltage of the bridge electrode may be inaccurate, which causes the error in the pressure detection.